1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device.
2. Background Technology
In order to conduct printing to a relatively large poster, a printing device for conducting printing by drawing a recording medium wound in a roll shape and applying ink to the drawn recording medium (for example, see Patent Document 1). The printing device described in Patent Document 1 includes a feed mechanism for drawing a recording medium wound in a roll shape and feeding the recording medium, a head (printing head) for applying ink to the recording medium that has been fed, a heating mechanism (heating means or heating unit) for heating and drying the ink on the recording medium, and a casing body (case) for collectively accommodating these mechanisms. In a printing device of such a configuration, when t recording medium is heated with a heating mechanism, moisture or the like in ink on the recording medium stays within a casing body as vapor, which causes condensation to occur in the casing body. As a result, there is a problem that a recording medium gets wet after printing.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-237049 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.